Castígame Por Mi Iniquidad
by Nimbretell
Summary: disclaimer: Los personajes son de Tolkien. Aviso: Este Fic participa en el reto 2#Pecados capitales del foro El Poney Pisador.


**Castígame Por Mi Iniquidad **

**...**

Fëanor, era alto, y hermoso de rostro, y de gran destreza, de ojos de brillo penetrante y cabellos negros como plumas de cuervo; decidido e inquebrantable en la persecución de todos sus propósitos.

En su juventud, superando la obra de Rúmil, inventó las letras que llevan su nombre y que luego los Eldar utilizaron siempre; y fue él el primero entre los Noldor en descubrir que con habilidad podían hacerse gemas más grandes y brillantes que las de la Tierra.

Las primeras gemas que hizo Fëanor eran blancas e incoloras, pero expuestas a la luz de las estrellas resplandecían con fuegos azules y plateados más brillantes que Helluin; y otros cristales hizo además en los que las cosas distantes podían verse pequeñas pero claras, como con los ojos de las Águilas de Manwë.

Rara vez estaban ociosas las manos y la mente de Fëanor.

Cuando estaba todavía en su primera juventud, desposó a Nerdanel, la hija de un gran herrero llamado Mahtan, entre los Noldor el más amado de Aulë; y de Mahtan aprendió mucho sobre la hechura de las cosas de metal y piedra.

Nerdanel era también de firme voluntad, pero más paciente que Fëanor, deseando antes comprender las mentes que dominarlas, y al principio ella lo retenía cuando el fuego del corazón de Fëanor ardía demasiado; pero las cosas que él hizo luego la entristecieron, y dejaron de sentirse unidos.

Siete hijos le dio a Fëanor; y el temple de ella fue transmitido a algunos de ellos, pero no a todos.

**...**

_¿De que le sirve ganar el mundo entero, si pierde su propia alma?_

Cuando Fëanor empezó a trabajar en los Silmarils inició una faena larga y secreta, recurriendo a toda la ciencia y el poder que poseía y sus sutiles habilidades; y al cabo hizo los Silmarils. Los Silmarils tenían la forma de tres grandes joyas. Tenía la apariencia del cristal de diamante, y sin embargo era más inquebrantable todavía, de modo que ninguna violencia podía dañarla o romperla en el Reino de Arda. No obstante, ese cristal era a los Silmarils lo que es el cuerpo a los Hijos de Ilúvatar: la casa del fuego interior, que está dentro de él y sin embargo también en todas sus partes, y que le da vida. Y el fuego interior de los Silmarils lo hizo Fëanor con la luz mezclada de los Árboles de Valinor.

Esto provoco que Nerdanel y Fëanor se separaran. A los primeros días del haber empezado hacer los Silmarils, Fëanor no regresaba a dormir, y días tras días, ni siquiera había mirado a su esposa o le pedía algún pequeño consejo, ni siquiera Nerdanel pudo apagar el fuego de Fëanor, por el que tiempos atrás, había podido lograrlo, pero esta vez no pudo.

Fëanor solo trabajo en la creación de los Silmarils, y si tenia alguna duda, el mismo rompía de su cabeza para buscar alguna solución clara.

Se había vuelto mas orgulloso que nunca, y mas irritable. Incluso, ni siquiera a sus hijos le hablaba con esa tranquilidad y esa mirada que desprendía amor hacia ellos, solo de sus labios salia el tono seco, y la mirada fría hacia sus herederos, sus palabras eran cortas, y había dejado de pasar tiempo con ellos. Hubo un tiempo que Fëanor no vio la luz por semanas, y esas semanas se volvieron meses, tras la creación de los Silmarils.

Fëanor había dejado de comer. Cuando sus servidores iba a dejarle la comida a la mañana siguiente, encontraban el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena en el mismo lugar donde lo habían dejado, y ni siquiera había tocado la comida. No se le permitió a nadie pasar, porque en donde alguien pasara dentro, como los amenazo Fëanor, lo iba a matar. Ni siquiera los servidores le había visto la cara al príncipe, por meses, desde que se encerró en su taller.

Desde uno de los ventanales de su aposento matrimonial, se podía ver el taller, y los reflejos de la luz del fuego que alumbraba el lugar.

Nerdanel sintió una opresión sobre su pecho, pensó que no aguantaría estar así, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a verle. Tenia cosas que reclamarle.

-Mi señor!-. Toco la puerta con fuerza. La elfa era paciente, como para poder tocar la puerta, antes de entrar; y si no lo hacia, ella entraría, y si tenia que pelear con el a mano, lo haría, pero tenia que tener alguna respuesta.

-¿Quien?-. Se escucho el grito desde adentro.

Fëanor ya ni siquiera reconocía las voces, por estar tan ocupado en su trabajo, que para el, todas eran iguales.

Nerdanel se mordió el labio inferior un momento, antes de cometer una estupidez. Pensó en que podía sacarlo de ahí, pero tenia que ser suficiente para que el príncipe le creyera.

-Mi señor, el Rey Finwë, su padre, me ha ordenado que le diga que exige su presencia en estos momentos en su despacho. -Nerdanel sonrió para si misma cuando termino de hablar.

Hubo un profundo silencio en el momento, la elfa pensó que el no saldría, pero fue satisfactorio sus palabras cuando escucho que abrían la puerta. La oscura cabeza salio entre el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y el exterior. Nerdanel que tenia una capa en sobre sus cabellos cobrizos, y por la oscura luz de ese día, no pude ser notada con exactitud por el príncipe.

-Bien, dígale a mi padre, el rey, que sera en otra ocasión, que me disculpe, pero estoy realmente ocupado, y que si el quiere hablar conmigo, que venga aquí entonces, lo estaré esperando. -Fëanor iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando Nerdanel, le tomo el brazo.

-Fëanor-

-¿Nerdanel? ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto el príncipe confuso.

-¿Que hago aquí? vine hablar contigo!-

Fëanor conoció su tono de voz. -No voy a discutir contigo, y no te daré alguna explicación, es mejor que me sueltes y te vayas de aquí, no tengo que tiempo para hablar contigo.

-¿Entonces que? que pasa con lo nuestro, con nuestros hijos, Curufinwë?-. Nerdanel le refuto alzando la voz, su paciencia había acabado.

-No pasa nada, solo toma el lugar que te pertenece Nerdanel, es una orden por tu príncipe.

-Eres mi esposo, no mi príncipe-

-Da igual, orden es orden, vete de aquí, y déjame en paz.

-No lo haré, hasta que me digas, ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo, que te mantiene tan ocupado, como para perder tu tiempo aquí en tu taller, y no pasar el tiempo con tu esposa y tus hijos?!-

Fëanor con toda brusquedad se soltó del agarre de su esposa, cerrando la puerta en sus narices. La hija de Mahtan entro en un berrinche de un pronto que dio varios golpes y patada a la puerta.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así Curufinwë!-Grito todo el enojo que había resguardado dentro de ella. -¡Esto se acabo! Pido el divorcio.

La elfa cayo de rodillas en el suelo, llorando por la cólera que la consumía por dentro. Después de tantas promesas de la parte de su marido, lo único que hizo fue engañarla, y ella como una tonta le creyó. Fëanor había jugado con ella, como pensó, un tiempo de felicidad, y luego todo se había vuelto frió en el, y pensó que el ya la había dejado de amar.

Fëanor abrió la puerta del taller haciendo un estruendo cuando choco contra la pared de metal. Tomo a su esposa por los brazos, y la levanto para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos.

-Repítemelo de nuevo, Nerdanel-

La elfa se amedrento al momento que vio sus ojos. No era el Fëanor a quien ella había conocido, una pequeña llama de lujuria se había despertado en el, y sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros al igual que su propia alma, ya no existía esa luz que vivía en el por querer aprender mas y mas cada día. Solo había oscuridad.

-¿Que ha pasado contigo Fëanor?-, susurro la elfa, frunciendo su mirada. Le inspecciono con ella el rostro. Su piel se había vuelto mas clara, y había un raro poder que desprendía el heredero del Rey Finwë. Se veía mas fuerte que nunca, pero su mirada estaba en una profunda oscuridad.

Unas cuantas gotas de lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la princesa de la casa de Fëanor. Nerdanel entrelazo sus manos, cuando este le soltó.

-Respóndeme Fëanor, ¿Quien te ha hecho esto?-

Pero al ver que el príncipe no le contesto, y que solo mantuvo su mirada sobre ella, se alejo de el, tomando el camino hacia el taller. Estuvo a punto de entrar, cuando el príncipe le tomo por los brazos con tanta fuerza, y le pego contra la pared de metal de su taller, que le hizo daño.

-Fëanor suéltame!-grito la elfa, removiéndose bajo su agarre, ante el dolor que sentía en su cabeza.

-Dime Nerdanel, quiero que me lo digas en mi cara, que quieres el divorcio-. La voz del príncipe sonó venenosa.

El temple de la elfa se hizo mas fuerte que nunca. -Si, si lo quiero, porque tu te la pasas aquí dentro todo el tiempo, llevas mese Fëanor, no le hablas a nadie, ni siquiera a tus hijos, a mi me ignorabas y lo haces aun, no se que es lo que quieres, pero esto no te lo aguantare mas, aya otra que si lo haga, pero yo no, ya no mas! colmaste con mi paciencia, desperdigas mi amor, y el amor de tus hijos, por no se que, lo que haces allí dentro-señalo la puerta del taller. Y la mirada furiosa hizo que el príncipe bajara la fuerza de su agarre. -pero yo Te Amo! y tu no lo haces, no se porque, eres un mentiroso, tantas promesas para que me hagas esto ahora?!

-Yo te amo-le reto Fëanor con la mirada. Pero Nerdanel sintió que había falsedad en sus palabras, porque el no lo decía por que lo sentía, si no con palabras vacías.

-Es mentira, no lo haces, hablabas de tu padre, porque se caso con Indis, y tu vas por el mismo camino, Curufinwë.

De pronto el príncipe tomo a su esposa por el cuello, pegándola contra el metal frió del taller. -No hables de mi padre, no lo tolerare, por mas que seas mi esposa.

-Mira lo que me estas haciendo, no dejare pasar alguna violencia contra mi persona esposo mio, pero me estas lastimando. -Nerdanel apretó con fuerza la mano de Curufinwë. -Mira lo que me has hecho, mira lo que le estas haciendo a tu propia familia, y así le tienes envía a Fingolfin, cuando el es bien, de ser un gobernante y padre y esposo, mientras que tu eres un mal hijo, llevas aquí dentro meses, y eres un mal padre y esposo, y ni se diga de que eres tu el príncipe y heredero del trono, como para que amenazaras a esos elfos que los ibas a matar si ellos entraban a tu taller, que clase de rey seras?..., porque te digo algo, no eres mi príncipe, y si llegas a tomar el trono, no seras mi rey, ya malas cosas has hecho conmigo y no lo permitiré de nuevo.

Fëanor soltó a su esposa y despego su mirada de ella, caminar por el lugar. Miro el metal, pensando en los elementos en el que fue forjado este. -¿Porque hablas del sucio hijo de Indis, si estamos hablando de nosotros y de mi, no de el?... Haber Nerdanel, dime Esposa mía, ¿Acaso lo amas a el y has dejado de amarme, como para unirte a el y divorciarte de mi, quitarme de tu camino, porque me estas engañando, con mi propio hermano?-. La voz de Fëanor sonó maliciosa.

Nerdanel apretó los puños y mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, haciéndose daño. Su rostro se volvió rojo, como le pasaba a su hijo Caranthir cuando se enojaba, y sus cabellos se volvieron mas brillantes como le pasaba a Maedhros cuando se enojaba por igual.

-Engañándote a ti!-le refuto Nerdanel, riendo con molestia. -Si lo estuviera haciendo, no hubiera venido aquí a reclamarte nada, Fëanor, todo hubiera permanecido callado, como para que digas barbaridades como estas. -La elfa peino sus cabellos, afirmando su mirada ante la mirada arqueada de su esposo. -No se a donde quieres llegar con esto, pero me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo, y darte todos estos preciosos hijos que tenemos.

Los ojos de Fëanor se fruncieron, enojándose en el momento. -¡Tu no te vas a divorciar de mi! Eres mi esposa, te tome por esposa porque te amo...

-No lo haces, no me amas Fëanor-le interrumpió Nerdanel, dándole cara a su esposos. -Si tanto me amaras, ¿Porque sacaste la resolución de que te engaño con tu propio hermano?

-No llames a ese hijo de Morgoth por mi hermano, que no lo es.

-No hables así de el, el te quiere como Finarfin y tu solo los desprecias, si tuvieras corazón en realidad, todo fuera diferente, si no huyeras las veces que te vas por días a los bosques a explorar tierras, para recordar a tu madre y solo llevarte tu orgullo a otro lado, para soltar tus lagrimas, porque la extrañas, Fëanor. Pero si hablaras, quizás todos pudieran entenderte como lo hago yo, pero no, no hablas con nadie, ya no me pides consejo como antes, solo haces de reventarte la cabeza tu solo, eres un idiota. -Nerdanel le miro con desprecio e ira. Eso le dolió a Fëanor, que tomo a su esposa entre sus manos, besándola a la fuerza.

-Vez! y dices que no te amo, si no lo hiciera no te hubiera besado, ni tampoco te hubiera propuesto matrimonio.

-Quizás! algún día atrás me amaste, pero eso beso no me dice nada, lo único que sentí, fue lo agrio de tus labios y tus sentimientos fríos.

Fëanor cayo en el momento, mirando tan solo a su esposa a los ojos, en donde brotaban lagrimas por ira. Entendió en el momento que en verdad el le estaba haciendo daño, pero ella tenia que comprender, estaba trabajando en una gran importante obra. Pero lo único que hizo, fue callar y desviar su mirada al suelo.

-Grande fue nuestro amor tiempo atrás, y si has de irte, entonces mis días serán de desdicha, y tendré que ocuparme de algo mas, porque no permitiré sucumbir por la pena de mi amor, por largo tiempo mi corazón te amare, por mas que no lo sientas, lo hago, pero aun así, te recordare como lo mejor que me paso en mi vida, porque lo único que tengo ahí dentro-señalo el palacio de su padre. -es rencor, pero ustedes, tu principalmente, me diste un gran regalo y no hubiera podido tenerlo si no fuera por ti, mis hijos..., lo mejor es lo que quiero para ellos, pero si quizás el destino quiso esto, lo acepto, pero no voy a permitir que te vayas de mi lado, debe de haber algo que pueda hacer-su voz parecía como un eco entre la brisa, cuando miro de manera extraña a su esposa. -ven Nerdanel, pasa conmigo dentro, hay algo que debo enseñarte. -extendió su mano. La elfa le miro desconfiada, pero la tomo.

Cuando le llevo dentro, la elfa miro a su alrededor. Se sintió un poco incomoda por el agarre de su esposo, que en tiempo atrás se le hacia tierno y su corazón se sentía amado por el, que ahora solo sentía incomodidad.

Fëanor le llevo hacia la mesa en donde estaba trabajando su creación, y allí ella pudo ver los Silmarils, dos estaban ya listo, solo faltaba uno. El rostro de la elfa se ilumino por la luz de las dos joyas, viendo cada detalle que había dentro de esos Silmarils.

-Son tus complementos-Nerdanel cerro los ojos. -esto te esta haciendo daño-le volvió a mirar, notando la sonrisa del príncipe, movió su cabeza en negación.

-No lo hacen, nada pasa conmigo, pero no todo es mio, si no que hay varios complementos dentro del Silmaril.

-¿Ese es su nombre?-

-Si, ya había pensado en un nombre antes de que alguno de nuestros hijos naciera, Nerdanel, si quizás hubiera habido una niña en nuestra casa, se hubiera llamado Silmaril, porque me recuerda a la luz de tus ojos sobre las estrellas de ese día, que hicimos el amor y en donde le dimos vida a Maitimo, mi fuego esta dentro de ellos, cada uno de mis hijos, incluso de los Silmarils, y la luz que hace que brillen por si solas, el la luz de los dos Arboles de Valinor, pero estas joyas, son ustedes, mi vida.

Por un momento, Nerdanel pudo ver a través de los ojos de su marido, una pequeño luz de amor que no había acabado. Cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por los besos de su marido que acariciaron la piel de su cuello.

Esa vez, hicieron del amor, pero Nerdanel no se sintió para nada conforme con lo que Fëanor le hacia sentir, pues sentía que había un desconocido tocando e invadiendo su cuerpo. No fue la primera vez que Nerdanel fue a visitar a su esposo. Fëanor se había aficionado al sexo, y lo único que sintió de un momento a otro Nerdanel, fue que su marido solo la utilizaba para satisfacción suya. Y ella había dejado de visitarlo, por que se le había encomendado una tarea por Ulmo, quien le había ordenado prepararle una escultura de forma de pez, a decoración libre de ella.

Nerdanel partió sin darle alguna noticia a su esposo, que cuando supo que su esposa se había ido, pensó en su hermanastro Fingolfin que había partido a Alqualondë junto con su hermano Finarfin. Pero Fëanor estaba tan mal de su cabeza por la lujuria que lo carcomía por dentro, que pensó que su esposa se había ido con Fingolfin para engañarlo. Y por cuenta propia, y para su suerte como pensó el.

Cuando Fëanor se había separado lo suficiente de su esposa, Nerdanel. Hubo una elfa en tiempo atrás, muchos antes de que el príncipe conociera a Nerdanel en ese entonces. La elfa había estado enamorada del príncipe, y como había utilizado para a llegarse a el, como su servidora, ahora que su esposa no estaba y que sus hijos eran bastante despistado del amor de la Noldor por su padre. Fue quien esa vez que llego al taller del príncipe, con un poco de coqueteo y por la necesidad del príncipe, se dejo invadir el cuerpo por Fëanor.

Y no paso el tiempo que todos los que vivían en Aman sintieron asombro deleite ante la obra de Fëanor.

La unión de Fëanor y Nerdanel se había vuelto mas triste, todos los que los veían juntos, sentían que no había amor entre los ojos. Incluso las veces que sus hijos escucharon a ambos discutir por el tema de Fingolfin. Fëanor se había vuelto mas irritable que nunca, y siempre le reclamaba a Nerdanel cuando si quiera mirada a alguien cerca de su hermanastro, que ella miraba al hijo de Indis, que el sabia que ella ya no lo quería, y Nerdanel siempre terminaba dándole una bofetada muy fuerte y solo dormía, o eso pensaba su esposa.

Su cama matrimonial fue testigo de todos los pecados que Fëanor cometió en ella, al llevar a Orowen, la elfa que estaba enamorada de el, a esa cama. Pero bien sabia que era solo un uso, pero ella pensaba que podía llegar a mas, si convencía a Fëanor de que le diera un hijo, lo amarraría y echaría a Nerdanel de sus vidas, pero estaba claro que no podría echar a sus hijos porque el los tenia en la mira igual que Finwë. Pero aun así, la elfa pensaba que tenia ganado el cariño y la estima del príncipe.

En la fiesta de Aldúya (El día de los dos Arboles)

Orowen dejo nuevamente que Fëanor le hiciera el amor en la cama en donde el dormía con su esposa. A ella le pareció un buen plan, si Nerdanel los veía, ella iba a acabar con el matrimonio, y ella se quedaría con el príncipe, saboreando de lo que el podía darle, pero jamas Fëanor confió en ella y ni siquiera le decía de lo que pensaba. Muy poco hablaban, pero nunca demostró amor, solo estima.

Ya había pasado dos meses y tres días para ser exactos, que Nerdanel y Fëanor, se habían unido. Los vómitos y los mareos, le hicieron saber lo que pasaba en el momento con ella y el endurecimiento y el bulto de su vientre. El sanador acertó cuando le dio la noticia de su embarazo de dos meses.

Quizás si es una niña podre tener al Fëanor con el que me case, se dijo Nerdanel, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, hacia su aposentos, para darle la noticia a su marido de su nuevo bebe.

Los gritos que provenían de sus aposentos, le pusieron la piel erizada y su rostro se volvió triste y sus piernas se debilitaron, sintiendo que iba a caer, cuando abrió la puerta de sus aposentos. Su rostro se lleno en lagrimas por el gran dolor de ver a su marido, a ese ser a quien se unió con todo el amor que sentía a hacia el, y a quien le dio siete hijos por amor, y uno mas que venia en camino.

-No Fëanor-movió su cabeza negativamente, cerrando los ojos.

Orowen se quito enzima del príncipe, soltando un pequeño grito de susto cuando vio a la esposa del príncipe entrar. Se hizo a su lado, tapando su cuerpo con sabana. Fëanor se sentó en la cama, tomando de su pantalón, poniéndoselo con toda rapidez.

-Esto se acabo-, Nerdanel se quito el anillo de matrimonio. -Toma tu porquería!-le lanzo el anillo de matrimonio, que cayo a los pies del príncipe.- Pensé que había cambiado, pensé que me amabas! y tus hijos..., siento pena por ellos!, no Fëanor, has ido lejos, esto si que no te lo permitiré...-su voz se quebró, cuando su llanto se incremento. -Todo lo que he hecho por ti! deje mi vida para enlazarme a ti, de ti siete hijos y todo lo que sufrí al tenerlos! y ahora por la gracia de Eru, estoy embarazada y me engañas con ella!-señalo a la elfa que había en la cama.

-¿Estas embarazada?!-Fëanor se acerco a ella, sintiéndose arrepentido.

Recordó esa vez que su esposa con toda la felicidad del mundo, le había dicho que estaba embarazada y como todo era feliz en ese momento para ambos, pero ahora estaban en una situación critica, y todo por culpa de el. Por dejarse llevar por su necesidad. Y la lujuria.

-Suéltame de una vez por todas Fëanor-grito Nerdanel, pateando a su esposo en la pierna, para luego darle un bofetada que lo hizo tambalearse. -Mañana mismo me voy de aquí, esto se acabo, pido el divorcio.

-Sabes bien, que ante Eru seguiríamos unidos, y que sucederá con nuestros hijos? no permitiré que te los lleves, y ese que viene en camino, tendré derecho a verlo.

-Quédate con los otros, vendré a visitarlo cada semana, y tu podrás ir a verme cuando mi bebe tenga un mes de nacido, porque no te querré cerca el día del parto. Y si muero, quiero que mi padre lo crié.

-Soy el padre, fui yo quien dio ese pedazo para que brotara dentro de ti, Nerdanel, no permitiré que te vayas, quiero que te quedes.

-No Fëanor, no después de esto.

Le dieron una habitación a lado del aposento de Maedhros, su hijo cuidaría de su madre durante la gestación, mientras que Fëanor tendría que ocuparse de otra cosa para no estar pidiéndole perdón todo el tiempo que la veía. Porque el la amaba a ella, pero cuando veía sus ojos, sabia que había perdido su alma, por su engaño.

Y Fëanor se había alejado de Orowen, ya la había empezado a despreciar, y siempre estaba solo, por preferencia. Y cuando Nerdanel tuvo ya seis meses, como parte de su plan de venganza por Orowen, le hizo abortar con un raro liquido sobre su jugo del desayuno; y eso provoco su aborto que casi la mata. Pero lo mas perturbador, fue que nunca supieron quien fue el que provoco el aborto.

Fue peor para ambos, porque Nerdanel abandono a su esposo, que para ese tiempo ya había amenazado a Fingolfin con su espada y había sido desterrado de Tirion por doce años, llevándose a sus hijos y a su padre, con el a Formenos.

Pero cuando Nerdanel y Fëanor se volvieron a ver, después de que el regreso de Formenos, fue en su búsqueda, y ya la elfa había languidecido demasiado, y su amor hacia el, había cesado. Fue difícil para el, perder a su esposa y a su padre casi el mismo tiempo. Y el dolor fue parte de ella cuando supo del juramento y de su partida, y una vez mas el volvió en su búsqueda, proponiendo le partir con el y sus hijos hacia la Tierra Media, pero ella no acepto.

-Todo esta perdido Fëanor, has maldecido a nuestra familia por tu juramento-, su voz se quebró y cerro los ojos. -esto no es justo para ellos.

-No es justo que mi padre lo haya matado el maldito de Morgoth, y haya robado mi trabajo, eso no es justo Nerdanel, al igual de tu aborto.

-No me lo recuerdes!-le grito, cuando manoteo su mano. -Ya mucho el dolor carcome mi alma, mientras que tu te haces dueño de todo el mundo como si fueras un ganador, pero no lo eres, eres un maldito, no perdonare jamas lo que me hiciste.

-Si piensas que fui yo quien hice que abortaras no es cierto, yo quería a ese bebe.

-Es mejor que no haya nacido, porque hubiera pasado por esto, un juramento que iba a pesar sobre sus hombros, al igual que nuestros hijos están cargando con esto y tu..., mírate nada mas, lleno de odio y la locura que se ve sobre tus ojos. No pienso ir contigo a ni un lado y no te culpo de la muerte de nuestro bebe. Pero si culpa de la maldición que llevara a nuestros hijos a la muerte. -Nerdanel entro en una desesperación, brotando de sus ojos lagrimas incontrolables. Golpeo sus puños contra su pecho y fue la ultima vez que se dejo abrazar por Fëanor, sintiendo su calor que le invadió el cuerpo.

-No temas, daré mi vida por si alguien les trata de hacer daño, son nuestros hijos, te prometo que los cuidare.

-Eso espero Fëanor, solo has hecho mal.

-¿No nos das, alguna esperanza de recuperar los Silmarils?-

-No se la doy, porque no ganaran, eso lo tengo muy seguro. -Fëanor le soltó y desvió su mirada furiosa al suelo. -lo único que harás es perder tu vida, como perdiste tu alma conmigo. -nuevas lagrimas brotaron y ella se abrazo a el, mojando la túnica color piel de su marido. -Te amo Fëanor, pero nuestra unión se ha resquebrajado por su traición.

-Castígame por mi iniquidad hacia a ti.

-Cura el alma por medio de los sentidos, y los sentidos de por medio del alma-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo**

_Bien, escribí este fic con la finalidad del reto de Pecados Capitales, y en mi historia habla sobre la lujuria, que tomo al Príncipe __Fëanor cuando hizo el Silmaril y su esposa se separo de el. __Pensé __de manera diferente en esta historia, y luego de todo la __separación __que hubo entre Nerdanel y Fëanor._

_Espero que les agrade la historia. Dejen criticas y sugerencia. _

_Saludos desde __Panamá _


End file.
